Hey Baby I Think I Wanna Marry You
by bechloeislove
Summary: It's Beca's second year at Barden. She is dating Chloe, and the Bellas take a trip to Florida to visit Aubrey. Beca is excited about going to Disney World, Chloe is excited about what she has planned at Downtown Disney.


**A/N this one-shot is based on a youtube video called Jamin's Downtown Disney Flashmob Proposal and I though it was the cutest thing, so I remade it with our two beautiful girls. :) DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH PITCH PERFECT OR THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THEM. ALL OF THE RESPECTS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. **

On spring break of Beca's second year at Barden University, her life was going almost perfectly. She was the captain of the Bellas, making all new friends, and most importantly, she was dating Chloe. Nothing made her happier than being with Chloe, and when Aubrey moved to Florida to begin her career working with her family's business, the redhead renewed her off-campus apartment lease, this time with the second name on the document being Beca Mitchell.

Chloe often helped Beca with the Bellas when she wasn't working, and had taken the time to get to know the new girls that her girlfriend would be captaining. So Chloe suggested that all of the Bellas go to Florida to have a reunion with Aubrey, and to go to Disney World in celebration of making it as far as they did in the competition. Chloe had no doubt that they would be at Lincoln Center this year.

So it was the first Saturday morning of break, and the Bellas were at the airport. Beca had been complaining about having to go to bathroom the whole way, so when she entered the building, she ran to the restroom that was right inside the door. Chloe turned to the Bellas, beaming with excitement.

"I have something to tell you." She reached in to her bag and pulled out a velvet black box. The girls all gasped and shrieked in exhilaration when she opened it, revealing an engagement ring.

"Is this why we're going to Florida?" Cynthia Rose shot her a look of amazement.

"Well, Aubrey really does want to see us, but I figured this would be perfect. But I need to warn you what is happening. Tomorrow we will leave for Disney World at 10. At 12:30 there is going to be a flash mob in front of a performance stage in the middle of Downtown Disney. I hired a dance company who learned this amazing dance. Aubrey and I have been Skyping and I learned it too, so when the flash mob starts I'm going to join in. I need you guys to keep Beca calm and collected, and hopefully this is going to be as amazing as I planned it to be."

"You can count on me boss!" Amy gave her a salute and wink right as Beca came back.

"Count on you to do what?"

"Uhhhhh… Ahhhhh."

"I was just telling Amy to behave on the plane. She heard that Keith Urban is going to be on the plane, and now she's a little bit too excited." Beca raised her eyebrows and laughed, but she never questioned the conversation again.

* * *

The girls got off of the plane, grabbed their luggage, and walked towards where people were being picked up. They saw a giant sign reading "BELLAS" held by a familiar blonde in heels. The acquainted girls ran towards the sign engulfing a giant group hug full of laughs and 'missed you so much' and everything felt so right. Then they gathered the other of the Bellas and walked towards a van that Aubrey rented for the weekend.

"Wow this really is like old times isn't it?" Amy spoke up as she walked into the bus, sitting in the drivers seat.

"No Amy, you guys are my guests this weekend, I can drive."

"Oh no." Beca grabbed Aubrey's shoulder and motioned her to sit with the younger girl and Chloe. "You have to take this time to get to know our new lovely ladies." Aubrey looked around at the bus and saw _almost_ of the memorable faces.

"No Jessica this year?"

"No, she actually transferred colleges this year. But," Beca held her hand towards a short blonde with big green eyes covered by cute Coach glasses. She was holding a book, and looked up smiling when she heard her name. "this is Abbigail, and she looks quiet but she can hold a note longer than any of us can." Aubrey giggled and held out her hand. "This is our new ginger." Beca slung her arm over to pat the top of her girlfriend's head.

"Natalie. We needed someone to remind us of Chloe when she doesn't accompany us at practices." Aubrey noticed how this girl had blue eyes, and could almost look like her best friend's younger cousin.

"As long as you don't leave me for her, I'm okay with that." Beca moved her hand to cup Chloe's cheek in assurance, and the older girl gave her a wink. Beca could never leave her for someone else.

"And lastly," Beca turned to face in front of her and placed her hands on the head of the girl seated next to Stacie. She wore a tank top and a pair of shorts that made Aubrey realize why they were sitting together. They might as well be sisters. "This is Stacie's little sister Cassie." Mental self high-five for Aubrey.

"Nice to meet you!"

"You too." These girls weren't bad. "I'm proud of you Beca. You did an amazing job this year." The brunette was smiling wide and Chloe nearly jumped out of her seat with excitement. This was going to be an unbelievable weekend.

* * *

Aubrey's parents were rich. They owned two beach houses in Miami alone. But the girls resided in a five-bedroom house in Orlando about ten minutes from Disney World. Stacie said something about it being like living in a Jersey Shore house, making everyone laugh. Stacie, Cassie, Cynthia Rose and Denise settled in a room with two queen-sized; took a room next them; Beca and Chloe, obviously, together; Aubrey had a room with a twin-sized bed that she always slept in no matter what; Ashley, Natalie, and Abbigail took a room that had 'the coolest bunk beds they'd ever seen'; and Amy insisted on having the master bedroom with the waterbed. They all spent the night hanging out and talking about what they would do the next day.

"I heard Downtown Disney was really amazing." Everyone turned to look at Chloe who was grinning mischievously. Aubrey nearly leaped with joy, but restrained herself and her hand flew up to her mouth to hide the scheming laugh begging to escape her lips. The Bellas all let out giggles and series' of '_mhmmmmm_' in sly agreement of the statement. Beca began to wonder. Everyone had been acting weird ever since they got to the airport, and she didn't know whether to worry or not. But she sported an unsure smile that continued to appear through the night.

* * *

"Everyone ready to go?" Beca was doing small jumps where she was standing. She loved Disney World, and her excitement made her even more adorable to Chloe. The Bellas began to walk towards the door in response to the question and Beca grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"Wait, I need to check something." The brunette dropped her grip as Chloe walked in to the other room. Taking her backpack off of her shoulders and pulling out the white box. She bit her lip as she smiled down at the ring. She let out a breath, _this is it_, closed the box, _she's not going to expect it at all_, and returned it to the bag, _she will say __**yes**__._

"All good. Lets go!" Beca squealed, grasping her hand again and ran outside, dragging Chloe to the bus and not bothering to question what she needed to 'check on' because of the eagerness building up inside of her.

* * *

Chloe's nerves never originally got to her. She was confident about everything. But today, she looked like she may just have a breakdown at any moment. Beca spent most of the drive looking out of the window like a little kid. She pointed out anything and everything that amazed her, and she would reach over to tug at the redhead's t-shirt.

"Chloe, look!" She would put on a smile and join in her girlfriend's interest, but then return to a bundle of worries when she turned back around. She looked down at her phone, which showed a text from Aubrey.

**It's going to be fine. **

**What if she says no? **

**Then I kill her. But I'm really starting to think that you have a mental illness. You were the exact same way when you told Beca you liked her. Look how far you've come now!**

Chloe turned around to look at her best friend and gave her a smile. The blonde gave her a thumbs up and mouthed _you'll be fine_.

* * *

They arrived at Disney world at about 10:30 and spent almost an hour going to rides and taking as many pictures as possible.

_11:45 _

The Bellas walked towards a small restaurant near Downtown Disney to sit down for lunch and take a break before continuing with their day. Chloe couldn't keep still. Neither could Beca. But they both had different reasons. Beca was a little adorable girl trapped in a college girl's body, and Chloe was about to ask this amazing girl the most important question of her life.

_12:20_

Chloe looked at her phone and almost screamed with excitement. The rest of the Bellas were smirking because they knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Let's go to downtown Disney!" Beca was the first to jump up, throwing her fist in the air and scream "YES!" She grabbed the older girls hand, and they all left the restaurant and started walking.

_12:29_

All of the Bellas were walking; Chloe was still holding Beca's hand, and they heard the happy cheery Disney music be replaced with _Marry You_ by _Bruno Mars_. Chloe pretended to look surprised and the girls walked towards a stage where they saw two girls begin a choreographed dance to the song. Beca stood in amazement. "It's a flash mob!" she yelled over the loud music. Another person joined. Then two more. Chloe was starting to get nervous. She looked over to notice Aubrey had pulled out a camera a few minutes ago to record the routine. The rest of the Bellas were laughing, singing and clapping along to the song. Two more dancers.

"This is amazing"

"Wow look at that"

"I've never seen one of these before."

The crowd began to grow, and Chloe looked over giving the younger girls hand an even tighter squeeze. Another dancer.

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby. I think I wanna marry you._

"I'll be back."

"What?"

Chloe ran towards the front of the group, leaving Beca with her jaw dropped, watching through her aviators. Her girlfriend was dancing with the flash mob in front of her. What was happening right now? She looked around at everyone who was smiling directly at the brunette telling her to watch in front of her!

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like ooooooh_

Beca raised her hands to her mouth. She could feel herself start to cry as she watched Chloe lead the dance. But her thoughts couldn't process quick enough. Everyone was coming up behind her and embracing her. She watched as the dance progressed, and saw her girlfriend's movements on one specific line as her hand rose above her head and then was brought down so that she was pointing at Beca.

_Who cares baby I think I wanna marry __**you**__. Just say I do._

She felt a push on her back. The crowd was screaming and everyone was taking pictures and videos. The dancers continued their routine behind Chloe who was now down on one knee, holding the box that she had sneakily placed moved from her backpack to her back pocket at some time in between leaving the restaurant and arriving to Downtown Disney. The song continued to play loudly, but Beca could hear those four words escape her lips even if they were choked and almost a whisper.

"Will you marry me?"

Beca couldn't speak. She just looked down and nodded, smiling a beautiful smile that caused the older girl to cry. She stood up and placed the ring on the Beca's finger. Beca threw her arms around the middle of her girlfriend, who grabbed her face to kiss her.

Everyone was screaming. Everyone was crying. Everyone was watching them, and Beca had never been happier. She spent the rest of the day being a hundred times sillier than before. Whenever she got the chance, Beca would look at her hand.

"We're engaged." She couldn't stop saying it. And Chloe never got tired of hearing it. She just looked at her fiancé and repeated. "We're engaged." before taking her hand and kissing it.

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER. **

Everyone cheered as Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and lifted in to the air. They stepped into the aisle in between where their family and friends sat and Beca leaned to kiss the older girl one more time. The Bellas were all standing around them cheering and crying.

They were married.

As they walked towards the door, Beca heard a familiar song begin to play.

_It's a beautiful night, we're lookin' for somethin' dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Beca started crying. But at the same time she was laughing. Chloe looked down with a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"Its just… Well now I have to change my name on our lease, and my I.D. and my billing information." Beca continued to laugh. "So do you! Mrs. Chloe Mitchell-Beale." They had spent so much time debating on the last name alter that they finally decided to just combine the names. Everyone thought it was beautiful.

Chloe couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She lifted up her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her wife's face. "I love the sound of that."

"I love you."

"I love you too Beca Mitchell-Beale."


End file.
